Generally, the actuating device comprises a crank mechanism interposed between the support frame and the two footrest panels, and an actuating cylinder interposed between the support frame and the crank mechanism to move the two footrest panels between the extracted operating position and a retracted rest position.
The crank mechanism is configured in such a way that, when the two footrest panels are arranged in their retracted rest position, the first footrest panel is arranged in a substantially vertical position and the second footrest panel is folded beneath the armchair or sofa in a position substantially horizontal and at an angle of substantially 90° with respect to the first footrest panel.
The footrest devices for the known types of armchairs or sofas described above have some drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact that, during the movement between the extracted operating position and a retracted rest position, the second footrest panel takes positions at which the second footrest panel interferes with a support floor of the armchair or sofa and, thus, could damage its padding and/or the floor itself.